


After

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [55]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	After

The clock on the wall was ticking irregulary. The moment the thought reached Tyler perception, he realised how odd it was that he only recognised this now, after he had been inside these walls so often, but seemingly never had the highlighted senses to get aware of the clocks fitfullness. He also learned that the carpet, watched real closely, was more a kind of fading blue then a grey, and that he could smell the fresh grass from the outside when the wind pushed a slight breeze into the room. Tyler knew exactly what his mind was about to do...drown him in unimportant ideas, so he didn't had to think about the matter at hand. Only this time it was very hard to ignore...as the matter had hands that still lingered on his hips, a mouth that breathed hot air down his neck and skin, stretched across his own, delicate and warm, soft and calloused in all the right places. Bending his head a little more for lips to brush across Tyler reflected if his brain was just doing a restart, similar to a computer system, after being overload and blown out. Nerv after nerv connected to the rest of him again, as the heat in his veins subsided. Warm kisses on his shoulders now. Pain, but the good kind of, that would linger for at least a day, but was just a reminder of the opposite that took him over when they...

Closing his eyes and pushing against the weight on him Tyler managed to roll them to the side, disconnect them, a loss he mourned with a weak whine. It changed perspective, too, form one moment to the other he didn't feel whole anymore. Parted, stretched...changed. To the worst or the better, this was still to find out. The cognition of Joshs voice was nouveau. Suddenly there were so much more muscular memories linked to it, did it crawl under his skin where it had only danced on the surface before. "You ok?" Two simply, whispered words, but they held a message Tyler couldn't ignore, even if he had wanted to. < I'd go a million miles to make sure you are good. > it said, and he shivered as an answer, emotions direclty translating into actions without making a detour over words. He would have to define himself new, he found, sinking into the arms that came around his middle, body shrinking into the one behind him with the exhale he did, long and drawn out, forcing all air out of his lungs to breath new one, heavy and thick with wants and needs and sweat. 

Tyler wasn't allowed to settle though, not yet, and he ripped his eyes open when every contact was withdrawn from him, the rather chills sheets falling down on his back, the beds cramped space suddenly being so endless stretched, ready to swallow him. He hadn't been prepared for the sight, hadn't been thinking about it enough before he lay his gaze on Joshs face. Between the "Oh my god, what have we done!" and the "Yes! We've done it!"Tyler totally lost track of everything he had believed in, the final reset of his existence, and all he could think of was how beautiful his friend was like this, starring down at him in a way that went deeper then anything he had ever called love. "Stay..." he soughed, voice so altered that he had to listen closely to identify himself. It was terrifying how easily he leaned into the hand that brushed his wet hair out of his front, combed through it, came back to slide around his neck. Leaning down slowly Josh placed a kiss on his lips, making him realise how swollen his insulted one's where, how much more of his body he had taken across borders just minutes before. "Shhhhh....relax, ok?" the drummer set between them, recreating the trust they had before and adding the one they had now by first letting their fronts and noses touch, then stealing another quick kiss before getting up and leaving.

So, tired, so leached, Tyler rolled over again, curled into the covers, grunting displeased as they stuck to his front. Running his hand down his stomache he found warm liquid and...oh...yes...that. To say this all felt surreal was a understatement, still Tyler fought hard to not panic when reality broke in, when he came to himself all at once. Josh, over, in, with him. Who had lost control first was hard to say, but it was him that ended up surrendering himself, and anxiety washed over him. Tyler had never opened himself so much to somebody, not in mind or closeness and it had been the fear of being on the edge, with someone having tools to destroy him in hands, that had held him back to approach his friend for so long. Pressing his eyes shut to fall back into the moment right after the bliss, where everything seemed as simple as the irrythmic ticking he still heared, Tyler flinched hard when he was touched, when the warmth came back as suddenly as it had left. Josh did sense what was wrong, of course he did, how couldn't he after they had bounded their souls so much. Setting the washcloth he had brought aside he slipped under the covers, curling himself around the younger like a shield, kissing and licking and breathing the tears of catharsis out of his face. "Don't think." "But we..." "Ty...don't think." It had never been easy to still his mind, just like this, it had bordered to be impossible, now it was just a matter of sliding their bodies together comforable, Joshs hand brushing through the mess on his front.


End file.
